


Taste The Sweat Off Your Neck Like A River

by ZeeThorn



Series: Move Like A Sinner [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bondage, Bondage kink, Dirty Talk, Exam Stress, Fluff, Hickeys, Kink, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise, Praise Kink, Smut, Struggling, Stubborness, bottom! Zayn, top! Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeThorn/pseuds/ZeeThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-indulgent fic where I just want to see a stressed-out Zayn come really hard and multiple times.</p><p>Zayn’s always been a stressor right before exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste The Sweat Off Your Neck Like A River

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't planning on posting this but people seemed to like the first edition to this series (One Touch And You Shiver) so I thought why not? Sorry if it's shit.
> 
> Side note, these fics have no particular order.
> 
> Hope you like.

   
   
  
   
   


 

“Babe you need to come away from the computer, you’re gonna go square-eyed.”

“Just finishing this prac essay.”

“You were just finishing this ‘prac essay’ an hour ago.”

“And I’m still going.”

“Darling, please?”

Liam doesn’t get a response. He knows Zayn’s submerged in his work and that it’s going to be a while until he comes up and away from his desk.

 

\------

 

An hour and a half later Zayn gets up from his desk with a sigh and heads into the kitchen. He flicks the switch of the kettle and retrieves a comic designed ceramic mug off the top of the microwave - where they conveniently store them for easy access. Liam gives it until the kettle has finished boiling to enter the kitchen and sees Zayn is still wearing his glasses, His tired and bleary, stressed out eyes barely peaking over the rim as he slowly sips on his cup of tea. Liam gives him a small smile and Zayn responds with a worn out one when he lowers his mug as Liam approaches him. Liam has been biding his time, giving Zayn a decent amount of time to take a break and finish off some more work but now it's time to stop. Zayn doesn't stop easily though so he has a plan up his sleeve incase he cannot persuade Zayn the first time.

"Hi babe," he whispers, because Zayn usually gets a small headache after looking at laptop screens for too long and loud noises have never helped with it.

"Hey," Zayn replies equally quiet. Setting down his mug when he stands right in front of him, wrapping him up in a hug and pressing his lips to Zayns hairline. They have a few moments of silence, just enjoying each others presence and warmth. After they've had their peaceful moment Liam nods back and noses against Zayn forehead so he looks up, when he eventually does he smiles down at Zayn and kisses him, chaste and waits until Zayn lets out a little sigh and sags before he does anymore. His hand brushes over Zayns hip before he takes hold of it, pulling their hips against each other and sliding a knee between Zayns legs to part them. He runs a hand up Zayns chest, taking a moment to rub around one of his nipples before sliding the hand up to his neck, jaw, and then he knots a hand in Zayns hair and gently tugs to make Zayn moan.

Liam’s other hand slowly sneaks up under the t-shirt that Zayn's wearing, the skin of his back is warm and the muscles jump under his cool hands as he brings the material up and over Zayns head. Deepening the kiss and caressing the muscles of his back and sides.

Liam lets go of his hair to stealthily pull the length of rope from his back pocket and lay it on the counter behind Zayn, slowly kissing him to distract him from everything. 

“Are you done now?” Liam asks breathily when he pulls away for air, foreheads touching while he thumbs at Zayn’s hip. 

Zayn sighs and shakes his head. “No, sorry babe.”

“How come? You’ve been going for hours.” Liam tries.

“I know, I know.” Zayn sighs and when Liam catches his eyes he sees they’re weeping. That’s when Liam decides to put his plan in action. He shakes his head, bumping Zayns nose with his as he does.

“You’re not doing anything else for the rest of the day.”

Immediately Zayn’s protesting, making a noise in the back of his throat that disagrees and shaking his head, ready to pull away, but Liam catches his wrists and quickly pulls them behind Zayns back where he glides the pre-made loop over them and gives a tug, securing them before his nimble fingers wrap the length either end over until there’s none left and he’s tying a knot. Almost immediately he feels Zayns breath hitch.

 _“Liam.”_ His voice trembles; Liam admires him for trying to keep his voice steady when he knows this is Zayns biggest turn on. 

Liam doesn’t answer; instead he kisses Zayn again, slipping his tongue past Zayns lips and resting his hands above where the rope immobilizes his wrists. He can feel Zayns wrist rotate in the bonds, pulling against them in an effort to touch Liam. He can feel Zayns dick twitch against his thigh where he’s already gotten semi-hard and Liam smiles into his mouth. 

Zayn pants as he backs away from the kiss. “Liam I really need to work.” He whimpers. 

Liam shakes his head. “You have been working and exams aren’t for another few months yet. You’re stressing yourself out.”

“B-but, you-your supposed to start early because it solidifies in your brain and there’s a lot of content and-“

“You’ll burn yourself out if you do.” Liam interrupts him and he goes quiet. “C’mon babe, let me take care of you.” He doesn’t give Zayn time to answer and instead goes back to kissing him. Maneuvering his hands to palm at Zayns dick through the material of his jeans, kissing, nibbling and sucking at his neck. Pleased with the breathy response he draws from him.

“Good boy.” He whispers into the shell of his ear. Zayns stops breathing momentarily. With that Liam hooks his finger through one of the loops on Zayns jeans and pulls him upstairs into their bedroom. Bed covers and pillows all over the place from where they left it messy this morning.

“Sit on the bed.” He whispers into Zayns ear, nipping at the shell lightly.  
  
Zayn does as he's told favouring to look at the floor instead of him, even though his lips are parted and glistening, flicking up to watch as Liam unbuttons his shirt he can feel more than see how much Zayn is stressing that he's not working right now. But this is not the first time they've had exams and Liam knows he's stressing. He steps forward when he's half finished unbuttoning his shirt and makes Zayn spread his legs to accommodate him, unzipping his jeans so Zayn can see his boxers underneath, but he doesnt push them down yet. Liam still recognises Zayn's not quite as relaxed as he should be, but in a few minutes he won’t even remember why he’s worrying so much.  

He leans forward over Zayn, outstretching his arm so he has something to support his weight as he looms over Zayn, brushing his lips over Zayns neck, pushing him back so he falls backwards onto the bed and he can climb over him.

"Babe talk to me," he whispers, Zayns gone quiet like he does when he's stressed or lost in his head, or worse, mad at him.

"I-I just," he sounds close to crying. "I just wanted to get this one thing done and, yeah, ok?" Zayn sniffs as he kisses at his collarbones. "It was taking me a while, but that's only because there was this one thing I just didn't get and I swear I read that paragraph 30 times over and it didn't make sense b-but I need it done and I was close to finishing and-" another sniff as Liam moves back up, bracketing Zayns head with his forearms and looking him deep in the eyes in the hopes Zayn can see his concern. "And I don't want to fail, kay Liam, I jus-jus need to finish but now I'm hard and you won't let me study and I swear to god I might fail now."

Liam almost laughs but that might seem insensitive so he holds it, he finds it funny because Zayn is top in his classes and is so damn smart he could skip most the study and take the exam and pass with flying colours. "Babe, you're brilliant, ok?" Liam kisses his nose, "and you'll do great, I promise." 

Zayn huffs, "you can't promise I'll do great by making me skip study." There's an element of grumpiness to Zayns voice that makes him smile, fully expecting conflict of emotions out of his boyfriend.

"Then tell me, what happens when you allocate time to study and manage time efficiently with regular breaks to help your brain absorb information?" Liam may not be book smart but he knows how to study.

Zayn wrinkles his nose and avoids his gaze, which Liam uses to his advantage to nibble at the point in between his ear and jaw. line. "Y-you, like," Zayn seems lost for words. "Like it's the best way, like, you don't overcomplicate it." Liam loves the drawl of his accent and is very happy to hear the realisation in his tone.

"Exactly," he says, sucking on the area he's been nibbling on, "and tell me what happens when you cram or study a different way to that?"

Zayn gasps when Liam moves down his neck. "Y-you waste time because you start procrastinatin' or, like," he doesn't finish.

Liam stops work on the hickey he's made and presses his palm to Zayns cheek so they establish eye contact, he can see Zayns tearing up and he knows it embarrasses Zayn when he does that (even though he has no reason to be, it's only human) and so he closes his eyes and presses their foreheads together, breathing in each others air. "And what have you been doing?" He asks gently, no judgement in his voice.

Zayn sighs shakily, and moves as if to wipe away the tear thats formed in his eye only to remember his hands are restrained to behind his back. "The latter." He mumbles miserably, his stubbornness showing through.

"Yeah, you have," Liam whispers, kissing his lips, eyes still shut and foreheads pressed against each other. "But that's ok, I still love you, but you _need_ to take a break now, ok love?"

Zayn nods, more tears pooling, from frustration, embarrassment or other emotions Liam doesnt know, but he's accepted it and that's all Liam needs.

"Yeah? So let me take care of you, yeah gorgeous?" He says quietly.

Zayn nods again. "Okay."

Liam kisses him once more before he slides down Zayns body to kneel at the edge of the bed. He unties Zayns shoes and pulls off his socks before he stands again and slides his arms under Zayns body and moves him towards the centre of the bed.

He kisses Zayn again, moving from his lips to his jaw to down his neck, then his body, pressing a slow line of kisses down his sternum and then his naval down to the hem of his boxers. He slides his hands up the sides of Zayns thighs and hooks his fingers through the belt hoops to drag down Zayns jeans at a punishingly slow rate. Kissing along the skin that’s revealed as they go along, when they’re pulled off he takes Zayns ankle and kisses back up the other leg, sucking at the inside of Zayns thighs to the background music of his whimpers and gasps. 

 He stands up once he’s certain that the marks he’s left are not going away anytime soon and goes to the trunk in their closet where they keep all their toys. Liam comes back with more rope, a spreader bar and leaves the door open for the things he left behind. Zayn whimpers when he sees what Liam places next to him. _“Liam.”_

Liam says nothing and instead crawls over him, using one arm to support his upper body and the other the stroke down Zayns cheek, to his neck, down his torso and ghost over the tent of his dick. He hums approvingly. Tracing over the waistline of Zayns boxers, fingers dancing and playing over the fabric in a frustratingly close-but-not-close-enough manner. Zayn hips buck up along with the whimper that escapes his throat. Liam pushes down on his hip, immobilising him again. 

Zayn pants under him. “Sorry, sorry please Liam p-please.”

Liam hums again, adding his other hand to Zayns other hip and fully holding him to the mattress as he kisses down his chest, sucking bruises all along his collar bone before moving onto his nipples, making Zayn yelp and squirm when he bites down on them. 

When he looks up Zayns eyes are blown up with lust and glistening, his face and chest reddened with exertion already.

Liam pulls down his boxers, much quicker than he did his jeans and Zayns cock bounces out, slapping up against his stomach. But he’s not here to appreciate that, not yet. He rolls Zayn over into the middle of the bed, hearing him hiss as his cock rubs against the fabric of the sheets and wraps each hand around one of Zayns biceps and pulls him onto his knees. Holding his back to his chest as he grabs another bundle of rope to his right. He unravels it in front of Zayns eyes, feeling more than hearing the waves of anticipation Zayn gives off. He wraps it around Zayns chest and arms firstly with a double length and making a middle point over his spine before wrapping it around a second time, this time under his pectorals, wrapping it around and twisting it behind Zayns back as he hears him breathe out with a _whoosh_ of air. His head falls back onto Liams shoulder when the rope is tugged and made secure by threading the length through the middle section. Liam adjusts the lengths so that they’re even before dividing the two bits and bringing them over his shoulders either side of his neck and head to join back in between his pecks on the lower band of rope and back over his shoulders again. Tying them securely at the main knot. 

He sees Zayns dick twitch below him as he tightens the rope, “please Liam _please_.” Falls from his lips, squirming weakly in the binds that hold him.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Liam grips the hair at the back of his neck with his left hand and rotates his head around to kiss him as his hands trails down Zayns torso, through the hair above his cock and he traces around the base, the first time he’s touched him so far. Zayn gasps at the touch, pulling at his wrists and failing to keep himself from squirming under the hold. Liam’s hand comes off and joins the other one that has moved to hold Zayns hips steady.

“No, please, I’m sorry, I won’t move, please, please Liam. Please.” He gasps, his voice sounding 0.02 seconds away from breaking and that’s when Liam knows he’s in his headspace _finally._  

Liam’s hand goes back to his hard cock and runs one finger along the base to the slit. Zayn keeps still “Good boy.” He kisses steadily down his neck and curls his fingers around Zayns cock and pumping his hand steadily, leisurely. When Zayns hips don’t buck Liam rewards him by letting go of his hip and letting Zayn thrust into his hand. This isn’t a Dom and Sub scene; Liam won’t necessarily punish Zayn or anything. This is simply a scene where Liam wants to make Zayn fall apart in the best way over and over and pull him back together after. 

“You can come when you like baby.” Liam whispers into his ear, running his hand over Zayns torso, pinching at his nipples and mouthing at his neck. Zayn doesn’t need to have any further indication or respond other than to keep thrusting into the hand Liam is now pumping over his cock and to come with a strangled cry. His body shakes as he comes down from his orgasm. Liam wipes his hand over the sheets before running them over Zayns thighs. Kneading and rolling the muscles under his hands for a few minutes - Zayns cock is still hard, but it's not bright red like it had just been. Liam pulls Zayn back onto his lap, dancing his fingers over the inside of his thighs and under his cock to his perineum. When he traces over his rim Zayn whimpers again, sniffing into his shoulder as Liam continues his ministrations.

Liam wants to wreck Zayn, but he knows it won’t do to stimulate him too soon. So he pushes Zayns limp body off him and lays him against the sheets, trailing his fingers down Zayns spine and over the ropes to the curve of his ass. He rotates Zayn around so his head is now below the pillows at the head of the bed and gets up to fetch the spreader bar from where he left it at the end of the bed. He brings it back and begins to buckle Zayns ankles into the straps at each end before retrieving another length of rope as well as the smaller thinner length of chain and locks from the box since he knows Zayn is able to see what’s he’s doing. 

He takes the length of rope and ties it around the middle of the bar and through the convenient loops there. Zayn whimpers into the sheet and squirms against the ropes again, Liam leaves him there while he picks up the other end of the rope and threads it under Zayns bound wrists to the rope harness around his chest and shoulders, pulling the rope under and tugging on it until Zayns knees are at about a 90° angle. He ties it around and secures it with a simple triple knot, pulling at it so the rope around Zayns chest tightens and they both know it’s not coming away anytime soon. Then, using the rest of it he brings it back and ties around Zayns wrists again before doubling back to the bar and tying it there. Zayn is quivering in his binds, Liam can see he’s desperately trying to keep still and be good for him, but Liam loves the effect he has on Zayn and as sadistic as it is; seeing Zayn helplessly struggle is one of the hottest things anyone could witness. He runs his hand over Zayns ass and delivers a light smack over his bum. Zayn yelps and jumps but Liam doesn’t comment on it. Instead he does something much crueler. 

He climbs over Zayn and situates himself where he’s above him but not touching the rope connecting the bar and the rope. Breathing heavy into his ear “God you love this don’t you?” He appreciates the sight under him for a moment before continuing. “You look so helpless, all tied up for me and spread out, how I overpowered you so you didn’t even know it was coming.”

Zayn nods his head and bunches his shoulders up as he whines.

“All mine,” Liam leans up and thumbs the fantail tattoo before kissing it. “All mine.”

Zayn nods, “onl-only yours Liam.”

“You want to touch so bad don’t you?” He breathes into his ear. “I can see it you know.” Zayn doesn’t answer with more than a groan. 

“You must be _so_ hard.” Liam says and elicits a gasp from Zayn, then a nod with a whine. “And it must be so difficult to stay still. When all you want to do is squirm and touch your dick or be fucked.”

Zayns hips minutely move, as if he’s about to hump the bed. Liam clambers off him, “put on a show for me honey,” Liam says. “Move all you want.” 

Zayn looks up at him with heavily lidded eyes, lips parted before he rolls his shoulders back, his hands rotating in the binds. Liam watches him squirm from where he lays and pushes down his own jeans and boxers which have stayed on to reveal his own hard cock that he steadfastly began to pump to the sound of Zayns moans and the sight of him squirming so helpless in the bonds that he had put him in, to his whines and huffs and watches him roll his hips as he humps the mattress, desperate for any friction of his cock. The bar preventing him from straightening his legs as they wave in the air. A few minutes pass and Zayn’s moaning, panting and groaning into the sheets, a steady stream of _‘please Liam, please, Liam Liam Liam.’_ Falling from his lips, each word a higher pitch than the last. Liam moves forward as he watches Zayn squirm even more. Wriggling in the ropes. It’s then that Liam reaches for the chain, purposely letting it clink loudly as he lays it over Zayns back. Who yelps at the cold.

“No sounds Zayn, I don’t want to hear a thing.” Immediately the moans cease. The chain is easy to hear as Liam wraps one end around the middle of the bar where the rope is and the click of the lock echoes. Liam tosses the links up and down in his hands as he wraps a bit over Zayns wrists, locking it and enjoying the squirming that accompanies the mind-fucking click before he wraps and locks another around the rope harness. Liam pulls on the harness, which brings Zayn half up onto his knees and wraps the chain around with the rope once. Liam glances back down again and notices Zayns cock is red and hard again before dropping him back to the sheets to lock him in place. He’s pleasantly surprised to have heard no sounds. “Good boy.” 

Zayns wrists roll, as does his upper body as he continues to squirm – after all, Liam hadn’t said to stop yet. The chain adds a nice sound effect and jingle as he does so. Liam leaves him to squirm as he inspects Zayns ass, trailing a finger down from the cleft to his rim. Tracing around it before using both hands to pull away his cheeks for a closer inspection. He hears Zayn gasp quietly and stiffen immediately after but Liam ignores it as he touches Zayns rim with his fingers. He leaves to get the lube and comes back placing the bottle on the small of Zayns back, changing his mind at the last minute when he whispers “three strikes,” to Zayn. He doesn’t explain it. It should be enough.

He crawls under the bar, spreading Zayns ass so he can have full access to his hole before he drags his tongue across it. Eliciting a groan from Zayn. 

Liam pulls off. “Strike one.” Then he turns his attention back to his hole. Licking around it steadily before he licks over the rim again, covering the area with spit. After a minute the muscles begin giving way under his tongue. He wriggles into his hole messily, pulling out a high-pitch “oh god,” from above him. 

“Strike two baby. Better be careful.” He dives straight back in, fucking Zayn with his tongue mercilessly before wiping over his with the flat of his tongue and back in and out again. Zayn jumps above him with nearly every move but manages to keep his hips still. His fists clench and unclench to the point where Liam sees his knuckles go white with the force. The chain jingling as Zayns legs jerk. Liam pulls away from Zayns hole and admires it, he looks clean and smooth and _wet_. He then gets up and adjusts the bar so that it fits to a shoulder-width apart setting and crawls over the bar, pushing Zayns legs down as he does so, so his ankles are by his thighs. “Such a good boy,” Liam praises as he kisses the shell of Zayns ear, down his neck to his shoulder and he can see Zayns been biting into the sheets to muffle and stop himself from crying out. “So good for me.” He can see Zayns been crying, his cheeks glistening with the tears and bitten lips bruised from keeping quiet. “You can make noises now baby, you did so well.”

He sees Zayn sigh and watches his shoulders relax minutely.

“You know,” he continues voicing his thoughts. “You can come when you like baby.”

Zayns voice trembles. “I can?”

“Of course baby,” Liam runs his hands down Zayns sides, kneading the muscles and massaging the skin. “Do you need anything?” Liam only asks because Zayn gets more than overwhelmed by rimming and it was kind of cruel for him to leave him like he is right now, but he’ll make up for it soon… and later once he’s made Zayn come another few times. 

Zayn sniffs under him as he unlocks one of the locks on his back, but instead of undoing it he just pulls the chain excess from where its now bent and locks it in so Zayns legs stay where they are. 

“Please, daddy,” Zayn whimpers, head turned out from the sheets. “I need to come.”

Liam kisses down his shoulder when the lock clicks in place and Zayn shudders under him. Goosebumps rising on his arms. “Don’t worry baby, you’ll come, more than once.” Zayns breath hitches. “And, since you’ve been so good you can come whenever you want and you don’t have to not make noise, and I’ll keep you still.”

Zayn shudders again with the last sentence _keep you still._

“Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

Liam rubs his hands over his shoulders as Zayn asks “ _really?”_

“Yeah baby, I mean it. I promise.” Liam gets up from where he stands and watched Zayns arousal reach a new peak when his legs don’t lift up like they did before. He whimpers when Liam uses the two remaining lengths of rope to tie his ankles to his thighs before he unbuckles the bar and unlocks the chain. 

Liam lets the chain fall to a loud heap on the floor, walking to the end of the bed so he is at the foot of the bed and out of Zayns sight before he reaches between Zayns legs and strokes him from behind. Zayn yelps and then moans at the unexpected touch. Immediately shifting his hips to thrust into his fist.

“Fuck, fuck. Fuck, Liam please!” Zayns voices gets more and more high pitched as he goes along. His back arching as much as it can against the bed.

Liam leans back over him, not ceasing in jerking Zayn off. Kissing his jaw-line. “What do you want?”

Zayn gasps under him, eyes heavy and rolling back every time Liam strokes him. Liam nibbles on his ear. “Tell me Zayn.”

“Please, like,” Zayn struggles to form the words. “Like, fuck, please just touch me and-“ He breaks off in another whimper when Liam thumbs at his hole.

“You want me to fuck you darling?” Liam growls into his ear. “Make it so you can’t walk right or sit down for weeks?”

 _“Oh god,”_ Zayn shrieks, nodding his head. “Please Liam, _please.”_

Liam smiles at his response and leans up onto his knees, letting go of Zayns cock as he does which results in a sob from the form below him.  Zayn pushes his head into the mattress, whining low in his throat and squirming around, rotating his wrists and hips. 

Liam reaches for the lube and makes sure to place it behind him before he reaches for the middle bindings around Zayns back and pulling him back up onto his knees with him, only because his ankles are tied to his thighs he’s completely off balance with only Liam to hold him upright. Zayn gasps and tries not to sob with how hard and desperate he is. 

“Shush, shush.” Liam hushes, reaching for the lube and slathering up his fingers before he brings them to over his hole, much more relaxed than before being rimmed. At first he circles it, feeling Zayn try push down on him and failing which makes both their dicks twitch and a pained noise escape the base of Zayns throat. Liam kisses down his neck as he pushes down to the first knuckle. Corkscrewing it around before he pushes in further. Zayn can’t keep still, he tries, really and Liam can see it. But he still ends up wriggling a lot and almost pushing Liam away when he ends up leaning forward, unable to support himself properly. Liam pulls him back almost violently so he doesn’t fall forwards, his fingers never ceasing to push in. After Liam pulls him back Zayn tries harder to keep himself still, and succeeds while Liam pumps his finger in and out, and until the second knuckle on his second finger. 

“Liam, Liam.” Zayn gasps like a fish out of water, his head and neck resting against the curve of Liams shoulder and neck. Desperately trying to keep his hips as still as possible. “Hurts.” Liam looks over Zayns shoulder and down his body to see his cock, red, rock hard and curved up against his stomach. 

Liam moves his hand, ready to pump at Zayns cock and he manages to stroke him over a few times before Zayn jerks out unwillingly and nearly knocks himself off balance. He sobs out when Liam catches him again, “I’m sorry, sorry, sorry.” Starts spilling from Zayns lips, his abdominal muscles jumping with each breath he tries to catch back.  

“Baby, baby. It’s ok,” Liam kisses him on the lips. “No need to be sorry.”

Zayn shakes his head, “wanna be good, sorry, please.”

It’s not the most eloquent thing Zayns ever said but Liam gets it. He kisses him on the lips fully and thumbs at the tears rolling down his face.

“It’s fine darling, perfectly ok, you’re being such a good boy for me,” his voice is gruff from how hard he also is. “Do you need to be touched all ways or can you cope with one after the other?”

Zayn pants heavily, “Just, Liam, need it… like, just please.”

It doesn’t answer his question but Liam already knew the answer anyway. “Ok baby, I need you to stay here for a minute and then I’ll touch you again, all over, alright?”

Zayn doesn’t even wait for Liam to finish before he nods. “Please, love you, trust you.”

Liam smiles into Zayns mouth and kisses him again. “One minute then.” He sits Zayn onto his heels instead of laying him back against the bed and gets up to pick up the chain and locks left on the floor. Zayn shivers and chokes from where he’s slumped on the bed. Liam steps up onto the bed and loops the chain through one of the bars between the four-posters of the bed and brings it back through a meter away. Pulling it so there’s an even length either side before he kneels down behind Zayn again and sits him up, pulling him to his knees and locking one end to one side of the arm binding before following it down to the rope barrier between his ankles and thigh and repeating the same on the other side. When he’s done he can let go of Zayn and leave him without support. Zayn squirms from his upright position, eyes blown out beyond the point of recognition from the arousal.

Liam doesn’t waste any time sucking more bruises onto his collarbones and shoulder. Gliding his hand over his lovers dick, first rubbing at the tip with his forefinger and thumb and then encasing it with his whole hand while his other reaches around and pushes straight into his tight heat with two fingers. Zayns head falls back and he moans from the sensations. 

“Come, babe, I know you want to.” Liam groans into his skin as Zayn pants above him. 

“But you-“

“No, babe, I want you to come over and over again, this is about you.” He kisses him. “I can wait a bit, you deserve this.”

He tacks on the last bit as an afterthought, Zayns gone into his headspace like this before and every time he needs the reassurance that it’s ok to do this.

Zayn gasps and nearly sobs when Liam finds his prostate, pushing against it firmly just after he finishes talking. He’s still unstable even held up like he is, wobbling on his knees but the chains keep him from falling. Liam keeps pumping the fingers into him, eventually moving to Zayns left so he could have the left half of his body near Zayns dick and his right focusing on prepping him. He adds a third finger after scissoring him and pushes up against Zayns prostate again, this time Liam doesn’t retract his fingers and Zayns head falls back as he cries out. Liam wiggles his fingers over the sensitive spot and pumps his hand over Zayns dick so fast that he nearly can’t hear the wet sounds his pre-come has lubed his dick in.  

Zayns shakes as he comes, panting loudly and cursing as he screams Liams name over and over. Liam doesn’t give up the assault immediately, instead waiting for every last bead to fall over his knuckles before he lets go and kneels behind him. He unties his ankles and unlocks the chain, pulling him back on top his lap. He waits a few seconds until Zayn’s partly coherent again and lifts up his hips to lower Zayn over his dick. It helps that Liams so muscular because even with prep it’s a stretch and he knows Zayn can’t take him all in immediately. 

Zayn doesn’t say anything, just pants from where he is and mumbles unrecognizable syllables. Liam slowly lowers him all the way down until Zayns fully seated and then he lets go. Zayns chin falls to his chest before he leans back over Liams shoulder. Liam runs his hands over Zayns body, appreciating his thighs, stomach and pinching his nipples while Zayn gets used to the feeling. His left hand trails up to his neck and thumbs over the veins that protrude.

Liam kisses him, his jaw, neck, shoulder and anywhere he can reach. Mumbling compliments into his skin over and over. Zayn’s hard when Liam checks and it’s another few seconds before Zayn, who looks dazed and completely dependant on him rolls his hips in a circle on Liams dick. Liam groans appreciatively and slowly thrusts up into Zayn who gasps out over and over with each thrust. Liam wraps him up with his arms and slowly begins thrusting. He kisses Zayn anywhere he can reach, breathing heavily into his ear as he picks up speed. 

Zayn begins thrusting back onto Liam dick with all he can hope to. The ropes straining and tightening with every tug. He shouts out when Liam rams against his over stimulated prostate and his dick slaps against his stomach. His hands are caught awkwardly between their bodies but neither of them seems to care.

After another minute of thrusting Liam ceases thrusting and applies pressure to where he’s holding Zayn so he can’t move back by himself, but it’s only for a moment. Zayn cries out when Liam stops. “Please, Liam, please.” But before he can say anything else Liam has lifted him off of his dick and turned him around so his back is on the bed. Liam kneels above him. He can’t form any words, his lips in a permanent ‘o’ shape as Liam crawls over him, his hands wrapping around the back of his thighs and pushing them so he’s exposed. He then lets go of one leg and pushes down on the space next to Zayns head, biceps bulging and veins prominent as for support. He then lets go of his leg and uses his hand to guide his dick to Zayns entrance. Pushing in immediately and steadily rocking into Zayn.

Zayn writhes against the sheets, biting his lip and throwing his head back when Liam kisses over his neck and collarbones, gradually making his way to Zayns mouth where he captures Zayns lips and pushes his tongue in without hesitation. They’re pressed together so close as Liam lowers himself down to snap hip hips up with more force and Liam can feel every part of Zayns being vibrate beneath him. If Liam could keep him like this, so beautiful and needy and thrumming with energy forever then he may just do it. He runs his hand down Zayns side and hooks his finger around the base of Zayns cock, squeezing until he hears a whimper escape Zayn. He intends to make this last as long as possible. 

They keep going, every now and again Liam circling Zayns cock to cut off him coming and Liams finding it hard to hold his load, but he waits, waits until he knows Zayn can’t last any longer, until Zayn cries out “Liam, please, I-I need to- _Please!”_ Because, after all, Liam said he could come whenever he wanted to and now it's clear to see he definitely wants to. 

Liam pounds into Zayn and moves his hand up and down Zayns shaft, milking everything he can from his cock when Zayn comes with a sob. But Liam knows it’s not enough yet and steadfastedly ignores his need to come and keeps going, pumping Zayns cock and slamming his prostate. Liams known Zayn long enough that to have completely wrecked him, to have ruined him and made him fall apart he will come with little to no noise on his part. Liam aims to achieve that goal because those are the times when Zayn is most relaxed and pliant after.  

Zayn above whines from his over stimulated senses, and Liam can see he teeters on the edge of pain and pleasure, the combination of both which will knock him out of the water and make him sees stars. 

“Come on babe, come for me.” Liam growls into his mouth, about to come himself. Just as he’s about to he can feel Zayns sac tighten and he comes for the fifth time dry. His mouth is open and he can see it forms a scream or cry of some sort but no sound escapes him and that is Liam cue to come. He also knows Zayn finds it hot when they come at the same time – his seed hammering at his prostate more.  

Zayn's limp and boneless as Liam brings him up onto his lap, chest to chest, and strokes his hand through his sweaty hair. He doesn’t make a sound as Liam undoes the ropes and throws them off to the side, and when he undoes his hands they just fall to the side at first, and then Zayn picks them up and wraps them around Liams neck, nuzzling into him and holding himself as close as possible. Liam reciprocates the hug, kissing at his temple and whispering sweet nothings into Zayns ear. 

After what seems like 10 minutes but is probably only a maximum of 3 Liam wordlessly stands up with Zayn in his arms and trudges them over to the shower to wash off, paying particular detail to washing through Zayns hair and completely lathering him in soap to wash away the left over come and all the stress from before. Zayn remains pliant throughout the whole ordeal and snuggles right into him when he leads them back to bed, completely forgetting about what had gotten him so worked up before. Liam can't help but giggle as he takes in Zayn as he is now, he looks about as threatening as a newborn kitten and equal parts content as one.

He loves this man, regardless of when he's stressed out and worked up, really he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me prompts, I'm in the mood for writing this so if u have something u want to see let me know, please attach pictures too, they're a great lead or inspiration. No judgement for anything, seriously, send me the dirtiest smuttiest nastiest thing and as long as i dig parts of it i'll write it :)


End file.
